Visita Nocturna
by Natto-chan
Summary: [Sousui, POV de Souseiseki] Después de todo, las muñecas no nacieron para sentir...


**Título**: Visita Nocturna

**Rating**: K+

**Palabras**: 592

**Comentarios**: Sin betear. Souseiseki's POV. Pseudo-incesto y yuri. Una aclaración: He visto que muchos consideran a Souseiseki un chico, pero para mí es una chica, y tengo muchas razones para probarlo. Por eso en este fic es chica, así que, si no te gusta así y aún lo quieres leer, no me flamees a mí owo

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Un roce de labios, porcelana contra porcelana. Tal vez podría haber sido llamado un beso…

Pero su gemela seguía tan dormida como antes, acurrucada en las profundidades de su caja. 'Tan tierna como siempre', pensó. Y sintiendo como algo en su interior se deslizaba a cada una de sus extremidades, enfriándolas con la áspera culpabilidad, se alejó como pudo. Dolía, dolía tanto pensar en lo que hacía.

_Después de todo, las muñecas no nacieron para sentir._

Todas las noches, invadiendo el cuarto de aquel chico, el médium que tanto se había negado a tener su hermana. Recordó su "despedida" en la puerta de la casa: ¿Por qué Suiseiseki la lastimaba de esa forma…?

"_Estaremos juntas para siempre"_

Eso no era cierto. ¿Por qué seguir albergando falsas esperanzas? Sus deseos eran más de los que las palabras podrían siquiera suplir. Se veía a sí misma incapaz de repetir lo dicho por la otra. Por eso se alejaba, y regresaba oculta por la oscuridad.

Todo era cuestión de controlarse, ¿verdad?

Y, sin embargo, había sucumbido otra vez a la dulce tentación que le proporcionaba el acercarse a su gemela. Suponía que el no poder expresarse abiertamente le hacía buscar una forma le liberar todos esos sentimientos reprimidos. Pero, ¿estaba bien?

_¿O tan sólo era alguna clase retorcida de narcisismo?_

Es que eran dos caras de la misma moneda. Bosque profundo y cielo nocturno. Nacidas de un mismo padre, _de un mismo molde. _Las dos con un propósito en común, y un destino entrelazado. Y si era así, ¿Cómo era posible querer más? La quería, _la necesitaba…_

_Era indispensable, tanto o más que el alma propia._

¿Estaría bien para una muñeca hablar de amor? Se preguntaba que pensaría su Padre sobre aquello… Cierto, él las amó, pero no esa forma… No estaba bien para una hermana desear a la otra…

Y debía evitarlo a toda costa. Aunque le hiciera daño, aunque las lastimara a ambas. Estaba conciente de que su lejanía le afectaba más a la de pelo largo, _pero de modo diferente…_Esa diferencia era lo que la encerraba en sí misma, temerosa de perder todo a su alrededor de perderla a ella…

_  
_Un último beso era lo único que quería.

_Pero la verdad era… que sólo sería el último de esa noche._

_  
_Se acercó –_sólo un poco más- _y con la mano izquierda acarició su mejilla.

_Tan suave._

-Te amo…- imperceptible, un suspiro había escapado contra su voluntad. El oír sus propias palabras la estremeció…

Pero aún más cuando dos orbes dispares se dejaron ver, iluminadas por la suave luz de la luna.

-Suiseiseki…- esta vez sus palabras no albergaban dulzura, más estaban llenas de temor. Un miedo que jamás había sentido, como si el pasado, el presente y el futuro se vieran reducidos a ese momento, al instante en el que alguna clase de sonido saliera de los labios enfrente suyo…

-Souseiseki…- sólo un murmullo, pero le bastó para saber…

_Para sentir que en ese momento no existía nada más que las dos en el mundo. _

Lentamente, esta vez dos respiraciones se encontraron a medio camino. Sus labios unidos, liberando tantas palabras calladas, tanta negación y frustración… Sus dedos, antes entrelazados, viajando con timidez hacia el cuerpo de la otra, para acercarse más, _más…_

-Yo también…- susurró la mayor, con voz entrecortada, lágrimas de felicidad rodando por sus mejillas.-Estaremos juntas para siempre, ¿verdad?-

Incapaz de controlar sus propias lágrimas, se las arregló para asentir y rozar con dulzura los labios que tanto tiempo venía deseando. No estaba mal, _nada estaba mal…_

_-Isshoni, Suiseiseki-  
_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Comentarios Post-fic:

Un final feliz owo ¡¿Quien eres tú y que le hiciste a Natto! XDDD Es que no quería dejarlo sólo en pensamientos… Tal vez algún día escriba algo de humor ¡Es que el angst me sale natural! TwT Y… ¡aporté el 2do fic de Rozen Maiden en español! n0n Yeah! Este fikki fue echo con "Yellow Moon" de Akeboshi y "Last Kiss" de Bonnie Pink xDD Canciones lindis que me inspiran

Reviews se premian con galletitas D

Natto


End file.
